


Beside You

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-04
Updated: 2004-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BB/DM. Sunsetmog wanted realistic first-time sex, so I wrote this for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Title: Beside You  
Author: LeopardSkinQueen  
Website: http://l-s-q.livejournal.com  
Feedback: Here, or at l_s_q@livejournal.com  
Archive: All appropriate lists. Otherwise, just ask, and I'll probably say yes.  
Pairing: BB/DM  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Never happened. The product of my imagination only.  
Feedback: Need it, crave it. Give me concrit and I'll love you forever.  
Summary: sunsetmog wanted realistic first-time sex, so I wrote this for her.

Thanks, inspiration and dedication to her.

 

 

 

Dom sighed. It had been a long week of filming, and he’d finally got the bloody feet off, after hours of trying- it had been one of those days where the glue just refused to budge. Staggering into the trailer he shared with the other hobbits (and he did tend to think of the four of them all as hobbits, most of the time) and Ian, he just wanted to collapse onto a chair for a while. He was bloody exhausted.

Billy was in the trailer when he went in, sitting on the couch and looking almost as knackered as he felt.

“What you up to tonight, Dom? Think everyone’s off into town to get some chips, but I can't be arsed. Just going to sit in with a few beers and see what’s on telly. Think there’s rugby on. What’re you going to do?”

Billy or chips? Well, there was no competition, really. He and Billy had clicked so quickly and got on so well that he would choose to spend time with him before anyone else. Billy was one of the best people he had ever met- funny, friendly, and with an apparently genuine interest in people.

And, though Dom was trying to convince himself otherwise, Billy was also quite attractive. Very attractive, actually. Big, sparkling green eyes, a smile that could light up a room, a fantastic personality, and a really rather nice body. Yes, Dom was definitely interested in Billy, yes, in _that_ way.

But there was no point thinking about that, was there? He probably wouldn’t be interested, he was probably straight, and they had to work together for months and no one needed any awkwardness on set. And if he tried anything, it could ruin their friendship.

And that was something Dom was not prepared to risk.

He’d much prefer to just be Billy’s mate than to risk alienating him as a friend, or making things uncomfortable between them. It sounded pathetic, even to himself, but he didn’t think he could stand it if things between he and Billy became strained.

He’d become so close to the man in such a short time, and their relationship, platonic though it was, meant a lot to him.

So he just kept telling himself ‘he won’t be interested, he’s probably straight’ and kept quiet. Tried to spend as much time with him as he could, yes, but being as careful as he could not to hint that he’d quite like to tear off his clothes and... well, he wasn’t quite sure what went after that (he was, theoretically at least, Not Thinking About It) but it probably involved skin and sweat and heat and... anyway. The point was, he and Billy were just friends, and that was how it was staying.

So he smiled at Billy, and replied “Think I’ll stay here too, I’m shattered. And I can’t be bloody bothered with doing anything after that bloody nightmare getting the sodding glue off...”

Billy laughed, and walked over to the fridge. “Sounds like you need a drink, mate. I’ll grab us some beer. And you can find out what’s on.”

Dom leafed through the TV guide, while Billy opened bottles of beer and grabbed some packs of crisps as television watching snacks, because everyone knows you can't have a Friday night in with rugby and beer without snacks. As they were doing this, Elijah and Sean appeared, on their way out. After finding out that Ian was in fact out to dinner with John in an older-cast-members-bonding thing, and that Elijah and Sean were off to the pub after acquiring their chips and wouldn’t be back till late, they waved them goodbye, and settled down in front of the telly.

First, they ended up watching crappy, typical Friday evening TV- the same stuff that is on everywhere. Bad gameshows, DIY programs and tacky ‘reality TV’ crap of utter tedium, all improved by the addition of alcohol, of course.

Then, there was rugby on- some random match between two New Zealand teams neither had heard of, but there was nothing better on so they left it running in the background while they talked.

Dom couldn’t help but notice how good Billy looked that night. Billy was looking slightly tired from a hard week’s filming, but Dom loved him that way- it brought out the laughter lines around his eyes, which Dom found incredibly cute, and very apt- Billy had such a great sense of humour, and laughed a lot, and so they just seemed like a physical reflection of his personality, and Dom loved them. He tried to stare as subtly as he could, not wanting to creep Billy out. He shouldn’t be staring at his mate like that. Just friends, remember?

Damn. He was getting hard, just from staring at Billy and his incredibly cute laughter lines. He averted his gaze, and tried to distract himself with the rugby. This didn’t help much, as he neither knew anything nor cared about either of the teams.

By the second half of the rugby, quite a considerable amount of beer had been consumed. Neither man was what you would describe as ‘wasted’, but both were definitely under the influence, and at the stage where everything is hilariously funny. So the half time commentary was a source of great hilarity, especially the repeated use of the terms ‘hooker’, and ‘great ball handling skills’. When used in conjunction with each other, the pair almost cried with laughter.

Billy leaned over and slumped against Dom, still giggling, his head resting on his shoulder, almost wrapping himself around him, his breath hot against Dom’s neck.

Dom swallowed slowly, carefully.

When the person who is making you incredibly horny is currently draped over you, and breathing on your neck, in a way that is incredibly sexy, it suddenly becomes a lot harder to be subtle about just how bloody turned they’re making you. A hell of a lot harder.

Speaking of ‘harder’, he was. Considerably more so. Oh God. Dom felt himself flushing, and he fought to control his breathing. Billy was bound to notice if he wasn’t careful.

Suddenly, he felt Billy stir, and turn to look at him. “You all right, Dom?”

Shit. He’d noticed. “Yes, yes, I’m fine. Just a... bit too hot in here, that’s all.” Yes, because he’d really believe that. Very convincing, Dom.

“It isn’t hot in here,” Billy replied quietly, concern in his voice. “Are you sure you’re all right?” He leaned over to Dom, placing one hand on Dom’s forehead gently and the other on his lap to help keep his balance. As he placed his hand in Dom’s lap, his fingertips brushed against Dom’s erection. Dom flushed even more, but this time with embarrassment. So much for secrecy about how he felt. He looked up to meet Billy’s eyes, and began stammering out an apology. When he looked at Billy, however, he was surprised to see a slight smile playing across his lips. Billy moved his hand from Dom’s forehead, and softly caressed Dom’s cheek. Dom breathed deeply. Maybe Billy wasn’t so uninterested, after all.

Fuck it. He may as well take a risk. If it all went horribly wrong, he could just blame it on the booze.

Reaching out and putting his hand on the back of Billy’s head, he pulled him forward for a kiss. Tentatively, he brushed his lips against Billy’s, gently at first, then with more force. Running his fingers through Billy’s hair, Dom moaned with pleasure. Part of his slightly alcohol-hazed mind, probably his common sense, was still screaming that this was a bloody stupid idea, and what if he punches you and tells you to fuck off, but Dom wasn’t really paying attention to that part of his brain, and went right on with kissing Billy.

Suddenly, Billy broke off the kiss, shoved Dom roughly back onto the couch, and straddled him.

“You’re drunk,” Dom murmured.

“So?” countered Billy. He leaned forward and kissed Dom roughly, forcefully.

“Are you sure... you want to be doing this?” Dom gasped out. Billy was leaning on him heavily, pinning him to the couch, and this, combined with his arousal, was making breathing difficult.

“Fuck, yes,” Billy breathed into Dom’s mouth. Dom shuddered, then felt Billy’s hands pull at the buttons of his shirt.

“Bloody shirt,” Billy muttered, clawing at the buttons, managing to undo some of them, sending the rest scattering onto the sofa. Running one hand over Dom’s chest, he moved the other hand lower and started working on Dom’s jeans.

Dom was trapped beneath Billy, almost paralysed, quivering with lust. This shouldn’t be happening... but it was, and it was skin and sweat and heat and fucking unreal, and the most fucking erotic experience of Dom’s life, and now he was trying to lift his hips and trying to help Billy get the fucking jeans off, but he couldn’t move and Billy was licking his neck which wasn’t bloody helping because it was distracting and really bloody hot, and oh God, he was so turned on it hurt.

And now Billy finally had the bloody jeans pulled down, and had his hands in his boxers and was just stroking, gently, tentatively, and Dom, half-gasping, half-sobbing, writhed beneath him wantonly. With his other hand, Billy caressed Dom’s hair, while still licking his neck.

“If I’d known you’d be this fucking hot,” Billy breathed, punctuating with a nibble to Dom’s neck, causing Dom to moan slightly, “I’d have tried something bloody ages ago.”

Billy got up then, and Dom whimpered at the loss of his heat and weight, but then Billy was pulling his jeans lower and his boxers down and Dom whimpered again, but this time with anticipation and need. Billy swore, clawing at Dom’s shoes. “Fucking bloody things! Give us a hand here, Dom!” Dom tried to kick them off, both getting in each other’s way in their frustration and hurry, but finally got them off, then faced the challenge of the socks. These were dispatched with yet more swearing and struggling, ending with Billy falling over onto his arse when he finally got the second one off. Dom burst out laughing, and Billy mumbled “Shut it, you,”, hiding a smile of his own. Moving quickly, Billy pulled off Dom’s jeans and boxers, leaving him sprawled on the couch in just his unbuttoned shirt.

Dom stopped laughing when Billy took hold of his erection and ran his tongue lightly over the tip. He glanced down at Billy, who looked back up at him nervously. Dom noticed his hands were shaking. Even with the drink, they both knew what was at stake here.

“Never done this before,” he explained in a whisper. “Hope it isn’t too crap.” He smiled wryly up at Dom, before uncertainly taking the tip of Dom’s now almost painful cock in his mouth and carefully, almost softly, sucking. Dom gasped at the warm soft wetness, relief mingled with his pleasure. Billy slowly took more in, and Dom clutched desperately at the couch cushions.

Billy’s technique was far from perfect- too slow, and uncertain, and with the occasional nip and scrape of teeth- but Dom didn’t care, because it was Billy, and as he stared down at Billy through lust-lidded eyes, the sight of that gorgeous mouth sucking him off was definitely the hottest thing Dom had ever seen.

He watched Billy the whole time, never taking his eyes off him. He could sense Billy get more confident, and begin to get the hang of the technique, and he felt the familiar tightening in his stomach as he got close. He reached down, and rested his hand on top of Billy’s head, and tenderly stroked his hair. Billy’s hands were resting on Dom’s thighs, and Dom could feel them still shaking slightly.

Jesus. And he’d thought the kissing was good. And then he closed his eyes and stopped anything which could pass as thinking, because this was better than any sex Dom had had before, even though it was clumsy and imperfect, because it was desperate and risky and, oh God, it was Billy. And then he was coming, shaking and gasping on the couch, Billy’s hands digging into his thighs as he tried to keep him still.

Dom finally came back to earth, still breathing heavily, and looked down to see Billy spitting into an empty glass. “Fuck,” he muttered, under his breath. Grabbing Billy’s hand, he pulled him onto the couch, lying on his back, and tucked in beside him. Pushing one hand under his T-shirt and stroking his stomach, with the other Dom rubbed Billy’s hard cock through his jeans. Dom watched his face, entranced, seeing Billy close his eyes and part his lips slightly, gasping a little. Dom carefully, slowly, undid Billy’s flies, and worked his hand into his underwear. He slowly began to move his hand up and down Billy’s erection, slowly at first, then gradually faster. The whole time, he watched Billy’s face, and how expressive it was- lightly biting his lower lip, opening his mouth slightly with gasps of pleasure, occasionally a glimpse of tongue as he moistened his lips. One of Billy’s hands clung to the cushions tightly, the other to Dom’s shoulder, tightening enough to bruise, but Dom was so absorbed in staring at Billy, and how fucking good he looked flushed and sweaty, and so fucking needy. As he got closer and closer to completion, Dom watched as his light nipping of his lip became rougher, leaving white marks, and listened to his increasingly laboured breathing.

Dom noticed the TV for the first time in God knows how long, and the rugby was still on, and the comments of “Amazing try from the young winger!” and complaints about missed drop kicks added to the surreality of the situation- because he was wanking off his best mate, on the couch, in front of the rugby, and fuck, he knows this really shouldn’t be happening.

 

Suddenly, he felt Billy stiffen beneath him, and he came, moaning and shivering, and digging his hand even more roughly into Dom’s shoulder. Dom pulled his hand out of Billy’s clothing, and wiped his hands off on the side of his own jeans, because what else was he supposed to do? Still looking at Billy, he saw that Billy was slowly opening his eyes.

Their eyes met, and they stared at each other for a moment, slightly awkwardly. Then, Billy reached up, grabbed Dom by the back of the head, and pulled him down towards him.

They kissed, slowly and tenderly, and Dom thought that this may work out alright, after all. He tangled his fingers into Billy’s hair, and got on with enjoying kissing him.


End file.
